Proposal
by dragongoddess13
Summary: Ed proposes to Winry and a reflection on his feelings before.
1. Chapter 1

Full Metal Alchemist

Proposal

* * *

I love her. Looking back I relize, I've always loved her. Who am I, I'm Edward Elrich, state alchemist. I'm 21 and living in Risembol with my little brother Al Elrich, and my girlfriend, Winry Rockbell.

Those who have followed my story are probably wondering what I'm doing back home. To tell you the truth, I don't really know. It all started with our quest to find the atom bomb that was pulled into the gate. Well we found it, but it was detonated before we could stop it and we were caught in the blast. After that both Al and I agree we saw the gate before blacking out and then waking up in old central.

Since then we've resumed our lives as state alchemists. I remember when Winry first saw us again. She cried. It felt good to know we were missed.

On the other side of the gate Al and I had a lot of time to think, we both thought we wouldn't have a second chance. We both spent nights talking about what we would change, and how we would do things different. The one thing I said I would change was to finally tell Winry how I felt. That I loved her, that I couldn't close my eyes without seeing her. And then I had my second chance, I thought she would have moved on, but I was wrong, she waited for me.

I remember the night I finally told her how I felt…….

_**Flashback**_

_It was late night, and Winry, Ed and ,Al had all been asleep for a few hours. Lightning and thunder cracked outside, the wind howled, and the rain poured. Suddenly Ed was jolted awake as lightning streaked across the sky. There was a large explosion and a scream. Ed jolted up in bed, instantly recognizing the scream as Winry's. he dashed out of bed and into the hall running into Al. The two brother's rushed up the second flight of stairs to the third floor and threw open the door to the young girls room._

_Ed was surprised at what he found. There in the room was the large oak tree from the backyard. It seems the lightning had struck the tree and sent it tumbling into Winry's room._

_Another bolt of lightning streaked across the sky, snapping Ed out of his thoughts. He stepped forward. "Winry!" He called. He heard a small whimper from the corner of the room behind the tree, and then._

"_Over here." the young mechanic responded weakly. Ed ran over to the tree and climbed over the large trunk, Al close behind. She sat curled up in the corner, seemingly unhurt. She looked up at him, and he could see the fear in her eyes. He jumped down next to her and picked her up bridal style. Climbing back over the trunk he took her downstairs and set her on the couch._

_She was on the brink of tears. Seeing this he held her close, and she let the tears fall._

"_Oh My God, that was terrifying." she cried. He held her closer._

"_I know, I know, don't worry, I'm here now." He soothed her smoothing her hair. _

_After awhile of sitting there comforting her, he soon felt her breathing even out and looked down to see her sleeping. He gently picked her up and carried her to his room. He placed her on the bed and then laid down next to her._

_The next morning_

_The sun filtered through the curtains, elighting the face of the young women. She opened her eyes, and looked around the room. 'this isn't my room.' she thought. She turned over in bed and came face to face with the blonde haired alchemist she fell in love with so many years ago. She lightly brushed away the hair in his face. He stirred. Slowly opening his eyes he came face to face with the beautiful mechanic he fell in love with. He smiled lightly._

"_Hey, feeling better?" He asked. She smiled._

"_Yea, thanks to you." she chuckled. "What would I do with out you." he thought about what she said for a moment, then leaned in and kissed her, taking her by surprise. As he pulled away he looked into her eyes and saw surprise, but also something that surprised him as well, she looked so happy. He took that as a sign of encouragement._

"_I love you." He said. She smiled tears in her eyes._

"_I love you too." She replied. He kissed her again, but this time with more passion._

"_Your so beautiful." He said when they pulled apart again._

_End Flashback_

Now here I sit, nervous and sweating like crazy. I fiddle with the velvet box in my pocket. She's supposed to meet me here, here at our favorite spot by the pond behind her house.

Enveloped in my thoughts, I didn't notice her sneak up behind me until she put her hands over my eyes.

"Guess who." she said giggling. I laughed and pulled her hands off my eyes. I pulled her around and sat her in my lap.

"Hey, that's cheating." she pouted. I chuckled. Kissing her I felt her pout turn into a smile.

"So what did you want to talk about?" she asked me curiously.

I took a deep breath and motioned for her to sit next to me. I stood from my place on the bench and kneeled in front of her. I heard her gasp and knew she knew what was happening.

I pulled the box out of my pocket and opened it to her.

"Winry." I began. "I love you more then words can say. And I would be honored if you would be my wife."

I could see tears beginning to form in her eyes. All of a sudden she lept forward and embraced me.

"Yes." she said. "yes, yes, yes."

My heart lept with joy.

* * *

A/N: Ok my first FMA fan fiction. Hope you like it. Please read and review. No flames please


	2. Please read

Ok, a lot of people have asked for another chapter for this story, or a sequel with a wedding well there will be a sequel.

Here is what I've done.

First story: Proposal, Ed/Winry Rated k+, one shot **posted**

Second Story: It's the dreams that get you, Roy/ Riza, Rated M, one shot **posted**

Third story: Something old, Something New, Something Borrowed, Something blue, Ed/Winry, Roy Riza, four chapter Rated M (first chapter up within a few days)

I hope you will read and enjoy my stories, thanks coming this far on the journey with me!

-Dragongoddess13


End file.
